Book of Notch: Lord Herobrine
Herobrine, a popular creepy-pasta in Minecraft circles, is ficticious. This page, therefore, is ficticious in content. This page does not refrence the original "canon" Herobrine. Lord Herobrine, according to the Book of Notch, is a militaristic force of Evil rather than a lone stalker. '' Origin Herobrine was born into a wealthy family on Indev, a planet in the same star system as Earth. As an Indevian, he stopped aging at age 75, a relatively young age for most Indevians. He was brothers with Notch, and they helped one another to prosper on Indev. They both showed great military talent, especially Herobrine, and Herobrine enlisted as a soldier at age 40 (18 in comparison to human development). He rose through the ranks quickly, and the Indev Institute of Space Exploration soon recognized his great wisdom and strength. At age 70 (human age 28), he was accepted as the head colonel to Space Admiral Sparklez, and at age 85, he was assigned the position of first officer of the Cronus IX, the first large interplanetary spacecraft. He convinced the Institute to accept Notch, at the time a captian in an Indevian army, as first lieutenant onboard the Cronus IX. Mutiny Although Herobrine secured for Notch an honorable and historical position, Notch held a personal grudge against Admiral Sparklez (reason for this still unknown) and several weeks into the Cronus IX's voyage, Notch began to plan a mutiny with his associates Jeb and Dinnerbone. The mutiny failed when Notch attempted to get Herobrine to join him in his mutiny, as Herobrine refused and alerted Sparklez to their plot. Notch and his friends were marooned on Earth, where they became Protectors of Earth. War When Herobrine returned to Indev, he found his nation (name lost to time) at war with another. The Institute sided with Herobrine's nation and allowed it to use spacecraft to drop nuclear warheads over the enemy nation. In retaliation, the air force of the enemy nation launched nuclear missiles at Herobrine's nation, and the entire planet of Indev eventually lost its thin crust and its burning core was exposed, destroying what little was not destroyed by nuclear warfare. Herobrine and a handful of his survived this war in a bunker and with superior technology which allowed him to live on the molten Indev. All other surviving creatures were grotesquely mutated by fallout from the nuclear wars. It was in this deplorable state that Herobrine lived for millions of years. Collision It came to be, over millions of years, that Indev developed a trajectory that caused it to collide with Earth. During this collision, Herobrine saw spacecraft launching off of Earth to escape destruction, and Herobrine knew that Notch had survived. This, along with his years on molten Indev, twisted his mind and caused him to become Evil. Herobrine came to seek the death of all Overworld creatures after this collision, devoting all his resources towards destruction of everything Notch held dear. Pre-War Action Herobrine spent most of his time in the Netherworld until he became aware that Notch had granted humans intelligence, and that they may eventually become capable of destroying his Nether kingdom. Herobrine put his mind to work and decided to use human intelligence to his advantage. He disguised himself as a human and began to corrupt the minds of kings, aristocrats, peasants, and anyone else he could find. He introduced them to trickery, selfishness, and war. And although humans continued to progress, they became hateful and self-destructive. The Great War ''This has been redirected to 'the Great War for the sake of conservation of time. A summarized account of the Great War MAY be developed in the far future. Resurrection Disc 11 It came to be that a mining party found a stronghold on the Emptiness, the barren wasteland of Orent formed during the War, and a lone miner found a shiny disc and a book. The miner brought this home and sold it to a wealthy librarian, who attempted to play the disc, and soon after was abducted by a party of Endermen, sent by Herobrine's associates (names still unknown), who summoned Herobrine via an ancient ritual of reincarnation developed on Indev. Herobrine invaded the librarian's body and destroyed his soul and the life forces of the Endermen, taking control of the body as his vessel. Attainment of Power During the next eight years, Herobrine won over masses of people by performing wondrous feats of "magic," such as the mining of bedrock, duplication and summoning of blocks, and various other actions many took to be more powerful than the powers of Notch. He soon came to control a third of Earth through loyalty, and eventually he situated himself as the head of a colossal empire. Then, he declared war against Notch, once again summoning Nether creatures and the monsters of Earth as well as a sizeable number of humans, tricked by Herobrine to believe that he would lead them to prosperity. Although technology had advanced greatly in the realms of Notch, Herobrine had mastered the art of building Forms, and summoned millions of brainless hominoids to consume and infect humans. Known as Zombies, these were the main foot soldiers of Herobrine, and managed to destroy civilization because of their endless numbers. Current State Herobrine is currently the humble ruler of about 96% of the world and has successfully eradicated 90% of all human life. His agenda, however, demands that he does not take direct action, and instead monitors the progress of his forces from his palace in New Herbano. It is for this reason that players rarely see him, as he is usually too busy to deal with these soldiers. Also, many Herobrine "sightings" are caused by a psychotic breakdown of the Player, usually caused so that the Player remembers his primary mission: to destroy the forces of Evil. However, Herobrine, if he becomes aware of a significantly powerful Player or a large group of players, may personally spy on said Player(s) in order to decide just how much of a threat they pose to him. Supposedly, Herobrine maintains a fairly large country estate built partially into the tallest mountain on Earth. Category:History Category:Stories Category:The Minecraftia Historica Category:Imported articles Category:Books of Notch